finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Bio (ability)
.]] Bio , also known as Virus, is a recurring Black Magic spell from the Final Fantasy series. It usually deals Poison-elemental damage to one or more opponents and inflicts the Poison status. In Final Fantasy IV, Final Fantasy V, and Final Fantasy XII, Bio inflicts the ailment status Sap (gradual HP loss), which coexists with the Poison status in both installments, and Bio inflicts its own unique status called the Bio effect in Final Fantasy XI. Bio is usually an advanced Black Magic spell, often obtained midway through the game. In most Final Fantasy titles, Bio heals undead and Poison-based enemies. The spells Bio and Bioga in the Japanese version of Final Fantasy XIII were renamed to be Poison and Poisonga respectively. Appearances ''Final Fantasy III Bio is a level 6 Black Magic spell that can be bought for 10,000 gil at Doga's Manor and Doga's Village. It has a base power of 130 and inflicts non-elemental damage to one or all enemies. Final Fantasy IV Known as Virus in the SNES version, Bio is a Black Magic spell that inflicts Sap, which saps away 2 HP at alarming speed and inflicts moderate non-elemental damage to one or all enemies. It has a casting time of 0, costs 20 MP to cast, and is learned at level 26 for Rydia and level 19 for Palom. Bio has a spell power of 128 in 2D versions, and 40 in the 3D versions. The spell can be used by the bosses Zeromus, Lunasaur, Mindy, and Golbez. The enemy Deathmask also uses it, and in the DS version, the enemy Ghost Knight uses the spell. It can also be used by the Dark Elf in the PC version. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Bio returns as a Black Magic spell in the sequel of ''Final Fantasy IV. The imposter Rydia along with Palom and Rydia already known the spell. It deals moderate non-elemental damage and inflicts Sap to one or all enemies at the cost of 20 MP. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years In ''The After Years, Bio inflicts non-elemental damage to the target and inflicts the Sap status on the targets. It costs 20 MP to cast, and is learned at level 30 by Palom, level 32 by Rydia, and is initially learned by Fusoya and Golbez. ''Final Fantasy V Bio is a level 4 Black Magic spell that can be bought for 3,000 gil at Regole, Castle of Bal, Quelb, and Castle Surgate. It costs 16 MP to cast, and inflicts moderate Poison-elemental damage as well as Sap to one or all enemies. Bio Soldier, Calofisteri, Enuo, Exdeath in the first battle, Flaremancer, Fury, Omniscient, and Phobos are all capable of using this spell against the party. The player may utilize this ability by catching and releasing a Bio Soldier. Bio is one of the spells that can be cast from the Wonder Wand for free. Final Fantasy VI Bio is an Attack spell that is taught by the Catoblepas esper at a rate of x8. It deals Poison-elemental damage and inflicts the Poison status, and costs 26 MP to cast. It has a hit rate of 120, an attack power of 53, and is vulnerable to Runic. Vampire Thorn, Daedalus, Level 50 Magic, Level 80 Magic, Magic, Magic Master, Master Tonberry, Kamui, Tentacle, Ultima Weapon, Ouroboros, the Dragon's Den version of Skull Dragon, Kaiser Dragon, Hidon, and Borghese can use the spell against the player. The Scorpion Tail, Gogo's ultimate weapon, will randomly cast Bio when attacking. Final Fantasy VII Bio is the level 1 spell of the Poison Materia, costing 8 MP to cast. It inflicts minor Poison-elemental damage, has a 48% chance of inflicting the Poison status, and has a base spell power equal to 0.625x the base magic damage. Only the boss Lost Number uses the spell against the party, and only in its Magic form. Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Bio is a Non-Elemental Magic Materia that deals non-elemental damage and can cause the Poison status. *MP Cost: N/A *Target Type: N/A *Materia Generation System: Dark Green *Level 1 - Default - Base Damage: N/A Final Fantasy VIII Bio is a Poison-elemental attack that can inflict the Poison status. Effective against human enemies, but useless against Poison-based and mechanical enemies. Casting Bio in battle increases compatibility with Doomtrain by 1, but lowers compatibility with Alexander by 1 as well. When Magic Booster is used in the 2013 PC re-release, the player's inventory gains 100 Bio spells, among other basic spells. Final Fantasy IX Bio is a Black Magic spell costing 18 MP that can be learned by Vivi, dealing moderate damage with a 20% chance of inflicting Poison. It can be reflected and works with Return Magic. It is stronger than Vivi's second-tier spells Fira, Blizzara, and Thundara, making it an indispensable weapon in Vivi's arsenal for much of the middle-game adventuring. It requires 40 AP to learn, and can be learned through the Oak Staff. If Steiner is paired with Vivi at the same time in the player's active party, he will gain the Sword Magic skill Bio Sword, which has the same effect as Vivi's incarnation of the spell but can only be cast on one opponent, and costs 20 MP for Steiner to cast. Bio has a spell power of 42. Bio can also be used by multiple Demon class enemies, being Agares, Amdusias, Drakan, Ring Leader, Torama, and the Meltigemini boss. Final Fantasy X Bio is found in Lulu's section of the Sphere Grid and it inflicts Poison status on an enemy with no initial damage for the cost of 10 MP. It never fails unless the target is completely immune to Poison. The enemies Dark Element, Dark Flan, and Nega Elemental all use the spell. Final Fantasy X-2 Bio is learned by the Dark Knight as part of the Arcana skill set, requiring 30 AP to master and costing 16 MP to cast. It has the same effect as in ''Final Fantasy X, doing no additional damage other than status. It can also be used by equipping the Venom Shock accessory as well as equipping the Restless Sleep Garment Grid, or used via Lady Luck's Magic Reels by rolling two Cherries. Angra Mainyu, Barong (Oversoul), Critical Bug, Dark Elemental, Duo, Flan Azabache, Flan Rojo (Oversoul), King Takouba (Oversoul), Left Bulwark, Precepts Guard, Tomb, Tonberry (Oversoul), and Watcher-S all use the spell against the party. ''Final Fantasy X-2: Last Mission Bio is an ability that can be used by any character when using the Black Mage dressphere, it costs 4 MP to cast. It inflicts the Poison status without dealing any other damage. Its range is one tile ahead of the character. Final Fantasy XI Bio is a black magic spell available to Black Mages, Red Mages, Dark Knights, and Automatons in ''Final Fantasy XI. The spell inflicts the Bio status, which is similar to Poison in that it causes damage every tick, but Bio cannot be cured by an Antidote or the spell Poisona, and it also weakens the afflicted target's attack stat. The Bio effect can be removed with the spells Erase, Esuna, Exuviation, Winds of Promyvion, and various items. ''Final Fantasy XII Bio is a Black Magick spell that causes damage and inflicts the Sap status instead of Poison; this is employed by its counterpart, the magick Poison. Its license is Black Magick 4 that costs 40 LP. The spell can be bought in Rabanastre, Nalbina Fortress, and the Phon Coast after the Mt Bur-Omisace events for 4900 gil. Its upgrade is Scourge, which causes heavier damage and inflicts Sap to all targets in range. The enemies Cúchulainn, Deathgaze, Dragon Lich, Hydro, Lindwyrm, Mindflayer, Piscodaemon, and Skulwyrm all are capable of casting this spell. In the ''International Zodiac Job System version, Bio's license is Black Magick 7 that costs 60 LP. It can be used by the job classes Black Mage and Uhlan, although the Uhlan must obtain the Esper Chaos license first. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Bio is the third spell learned by Kytes, at level 12. It inflicts Poison on all foes in the spell's radius. Final Fantasy XIV Bio appeared as an ability in the [[Final Fantasy XIV/Legacy|Legacy ''Final Fantasy XIV]]. At the initial release, Bio was a spell learned by Thaumaturges at rank 12 and cost 3 action points to set. The ability inflicted umbral-elemental damage over time to all enemies within an area of effect for 45 seconds. Bio could be assigned to any Disciple of War or Disciple of Magic class. After the release of patch 1.20, both Bio and Bio II became unusable by any class in the game. Bio appears in the relaunch of Final Fantasy XIV as an Arcanist ability available at level 2. The ability deals unaspected damage over time with a potency of 40 for a period of 18 seconds. The ability has an instant cast time and a recast time of 2.5 seconds. ''Final Fantasy Tactics There are ten Bio spells in total. Bio and Bioga are the names of three spells each, while four are labeled Biora. Each Bio spell inflicts a particular ailment status to targets within its effect area and is characterized by an unique animation sequence and chanting line. In addition, Bio and Bioga deals non-elemental Magick damage. All Bio spells are exclusively available to enemy units, including Cúchulainn, Reaver and Rune Knight (this job only possesses the Bioga which inflicts Instant Death). However, it is possible for a player unit to counter any Bio spell with the reaction ability Magick Counter when hit by any of them. The status ailments that are inflicted by tier 1 Bio spells are Blind, Poison, and Oil. They all have an effect radius of two grids. See also enemy abilities. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Bio is available to the nu mou Sage job. It is learned from the Mandragora Mace and has a moderate chance of inflicting the Poison status. It costs 12 MP to cast, has a Magic Power of 45, and has a range of 3. It cannot be reflected, but can be countered with Return Magic, and MP can be absorbed from it from Absorb MP. It is stealable through the ability Steal: Ability. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Bio is a spell learned by the Sage for 300 AP through the Mandragora, and costs 18 MP to cast. It deals heavy non-elemental damage and inflicts Poison in a small area, within a range of 3. Final Fantasy Type-0 '''Bio' is a Unique magic that Class Zero is authorised to use by completion of the Expert Trial The Keziah Diversion on Officer difficulty. It inflicts poison to all enemies within a short distance around the user. It is not an altogether useful spell due to a large MP cost and not dealing any direct damage, coupled with the fact that few fights are protracted enough for poison to have an appreciable effect, but can come in useful for weakening enemies for Support Personnel to defeat. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Bio is cast by piling Fire, Blizzard, Cure, and Raise. It inflicts the Poison ailment on enemies. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Bio is cast by stacking Thunder and Raise target rings. It deals moderate damage and inflicts Poison. Bio is one of the favorite spells of Dark Elementals. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a Darklord Bio is a status that can be inflicted by King Leo, the Little Pirate monster, and the Evil Puppet Show artifact. It lowers the Attack power of the target and deals damage over time. Final Fantasy Legend III Called Virus in the game, this Black Magic spell deals magic damage to enemies. It cost 32 MP to use, and it can be bought for 18000 GP in Cirrus (Pureland) and Shar (''Talon). ''Final Fantasy Dimensions Bio is a level 4 black magic,it deals non-elemental damage and inflicts Sap. It costs 20 MP to use. It can be bought for 1500 gil at shops. Final Fantasy Legends: Toki no Suishō Dissidia Final Fantasy Bio is one of Shantotto's Brave attacks. It fires a slow-moving cloud of toxins that saps the opponent's Brave periodically over several seconds when it makes contact. Shantotto can use it in the air and on the ground, and learns both versions at Level 3. Bio costs 30 CP to equip and 120 AP to master. Bio is also an ability that can be chosen in Onion Knight's Sage EX Burst command window, but does nothing when selected. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Bio returns as one of Shantotto's brave attacks. The damage output has been increased, but its duration was shortened. Therefore, it is important to keep track of the projectile while on the field to avoid getting hit by one's own spell. Bio now costs 80 AP to master. Dissidia Final Fantasy (2015) Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Artniks Final Fantasy Record Keeper Bio is a Black Magic Ability with a Rarity of ☆☆. It deals light poison magic damage to one target, it can initially be used two times and it can be honed to Rank 5. It can be created by using Lesser Black Orb x5, Lesser Dark Orb x8, and 3000 gil. Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Chocobo no Fushigi na Dungeon Chocobo's Dungeon 2 Bio may be cast by using a Spell Book. It deals non-elemental damage to a single targeted enemy in addition to inflicting the Poison status on it. Casting Bio instead of one of the book's other possible randomly-chosen spells can be guaranteed if Chocobo possesses a Bio feather. Gallery FFIII NES Bio.png|Final Fantasy III'' (NES). FFIIIDS Bio.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (DS). FFIV SNES Virus.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (SNES). FFIV Bio.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (GBA). FFIVDS Bio.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (DS). Bio Golbez FFIV IOS.PNG|''Final Fantasy IV'' (iOS). FFIV TAY Bio.jpg|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (Wii). FFIV TAY iOS Bio.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (iOS). FF4PSP Bio.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The Complete Collection. Bio.png|Final Fantasy V'' (SNES). Bio-FFVA.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (GBA). FFV iOS Bio.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (iOS/Android). BioFF6.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (GBA). FFVI Android Bio.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (iOS/Android). FFVII Bio.png|''Final Fantasy VII. VIIBC Bio.png|Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-. FFVIII Bio.png|Final Fantasy VIII. FFX Bio.png|Final Fantasy X. FFX-2 Bio.PNG|Final Fantasy X-2. FFXI Bio.png|Final Fantasy XI. FFXII Bio.PNG|Final Fantasy XII. RW Bio.png|Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. FFXIV ARR Bio.png|Final Fantasy XIV. FFT Bio.png|Final Fantasy Tactics. FFTA Bio.png|Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. FFTA2 Bio.png|Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. FFT0 Bio.png|Final Fantasy Type-0. RoF Bio.PNG|Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates. EoT Bio.png|Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time. FFLIII Virus.png|Final Fantasy Legend III. FFD Bio.PNG|Final Fantasy Dimensions. DFF Bio.png|Dissidia Final Fantasy'' and Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. DFF2015 Bio.png|''Dissidia Final Fantasy (2015). PFF Bio.png|Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB Bio SR.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR). FFAB Bio - Tellah SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR) FFIV. FFAB Bio - Terra SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR) FFVI. FFAB Bio - Vivi SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR) FFIX. FFAB Bio - Ashe SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR) FFXII. FFAB Bio SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+). FFAB Bio - Tellah SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+) FFIV. FFAB Bio - Terra SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+) FFVI. FFAB Bio - Vivi SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+) FFIX. FFAB Bio - Ashe SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+) FFXII. FFAB Bio - Rydia SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFIV. FFAB Bio - Strago SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFVI. FFAB Bio - Zell SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFVIII. FFAB Bio - Tidus SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFX. FFAB Bio - Rydia SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFIV. FFAB Bio - Strago SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFVI. FFAB Bio - Zell SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFVIII. FFAB Bio - Tidus SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFX. FFAB Bio - Tellah Legend SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR Legend) FFIV. FFAB Bio - Terra Legend SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR Legend) FFVI. FFAB Bio - Vivi Legend SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR Legend) FFIX. FFAB Bio - Shantotto Legend SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR Legend) FFXI. FFAB Bio - Tellah Legend SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+ Legend) FFIV. FFAB Bio - Terra Legend SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+ Legend) FFVI. FFAB Bio - Vivi Legend SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+ Legend) FFIX. FFAB Bio - Shantotto Legend SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+ Legend) FFXI. FFAB Bio - Rydia Legend SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR Legend) FFIV. FFAB Bio - Strago Legend SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR Legend) FFVI. FFAB Bio - Zell Legend SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR Legend) FFVIII. FFAB Bio - Tidus Legend SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR Legend) FFX. FFAB Bio - Rydia Legend SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+ Legend) FFIV. FFAB Bio - Strago Legend SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+ Legend) FFVI. FFAB Bio - Zell Legend SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+ Legend) FFVIII. FFAB Bio - Tidus Legend SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+ Legend) FFX. FFRK Bio Icon.png|Icon in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Bio.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFBE Bio.png|Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. de:Bio ja:バイオ Category:Final Fantasy III Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy IV Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy V Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy VI Attack Magic Category:Final Fantasy VII Spells Category:Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Non-Elemental Magic Materia Category:Final Fantasy VIII Offensive Magic Category:Final Fantasy IX Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy X Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy X-2 Arcana Category:Final Fantasy XII Black Magick Category:Final Fantasy XIV Spells Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Sagacity Category:Final Fantasy XI Dark Magic